


Anneaux Du Coeur

by CastielWinchester1967, girlwithacardigan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1967/pseuds/CastielWinchester1967, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacardigan/pseuds/girlwithacardigan
Summary: Everyone is born with a one-of-a-kind ring that links with the ring of their soulmate.Dean Winchester thinks his soulmate doesn't deserve to be stuck with a man like him.Sam Winchester believes that his soulmate is dead.Kevin Tran holds out hope for finding his soulmate.Bobby Singer is happily married to the love of his life.Charlie Bradbury is still searching.Will any of them actually find their perfect other half? Will their soulmate be what they hoped for or expected? Will their true love even want them?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's ring was silver. It had a bright blue stone with black, iron feathers encircling it. He hoped that her eyes were that shade of blue. He loved it. He would stare at that stone for hours.

His mother always told him never to lose his ring and to always wear it. It showed something about his soulmate and it linked with her's perfectly so he could never lose it or else he could risk losing his chance to find her.

He liked looking at his baby brother, Sam's, too. It was gold with a honey-colored stone in the middle of a ring the color of their mother's hair.

John Winchester stopped wearing his after Mary died. 

Dean started wearing Sam's ring on a chain around his neck until Sam was old enough to wear it without the risk of losing it.

When Dean was 13, he realized that he was bisexual. He knew that he couldn't say a word to his father. He would be disowned immediately. He ignored it, but that didn't stop a thought from entering his mind.

"What if his soulmate was a man?"

John had drilled it into Dean's mind that homosexuality was not acceptable in a Winchester so, even after John had died, Dean didn't accept who he was.

Dean Winchester stopped wearing his ring when he sold his soul. He placed it in the glove box of the Impala in a plain ring box.

Sam's soulmate was dead. He wore his ring in memory of Jessica Moore. The love of his life. After she died, Sam knew that he was truly alone. Just him and Dean against the world. Then Dean died.

Sam was alone. He tried to deal with demons. He researched everything that he could. No one would deal. Nothing could bring his brother back. Dean was gone forever. Then he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for the large gap between the chapters!  
>  -Cas

Jo's soulmate was a nerd. Based off of her ring, it was pretty obvious. The ring itself was made of wood. The wood of a rainbow eucalyptus tree to be specific. Jo's mother, Ellen, as well as her father, Bobby, called it the "gay pride tree."

The stone was a bright red with golden vines surrounding it. It had many different book titles carved into the ring including "The Wizard of Oz", "Lord of the Rings", and "Supernatural".

Jo's basically adopted brothers Sam and Dean would visit occasionally until, one day, Sam showed up without Dean. Bobby made her leave the room but she knew something was horribly wrong.

Sam and Dean had been almost inseparable ever since Sam's soulmate Jess was killed.

Ellen came into Jo's room later and told her that a year ago Dean had sold his soul so that Sam could come back to life. Dean's contract had become due. He was dead.

Sam left the next day and didn't return. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

For four months, Sam Winchester tried everything to bring his brother back. No demon would deal, no book held the answers that he needed.

Sam was in a motel with a random one-night stand when someone knocked on the door. Dean was alive. And he was with Bobby.

An angel had raised Dean Winchester from Perdition. That angel, Castiel, the angel of Thursday, became their best friend, becoming extremely close to Dean specifically.

The brothers later found a bunker belonging to the Men of Letters, a hunter group that they unknowingly belonged to. They moved in, making it a permanent home. 

Thy later met Kevin Tran, a prophet that they needed to decipher a collection of Tablets written by God and his Scribe. Kevin joined them in the bunker.

After Castiel released the Leviathans, they met a girl named Charlie. A lesbian that helped them defeat Dick Roman. She joined the brothers and Kevin in the bunker.

Sam and Dean's lives were actually starting to be enjoyable. They invited Bobby, Ellen, and Jo to join them in the bunker, they quickly accepted and said that they would be there in a few days.

There was a knock on the bunker door one afternoon. "That's probably them," Sam Winchester said from his seat at the War Room table.

"I'll get it, you go find Charlie and Kevin," his older brother, Dean replied.

They both stood in unison and moved in opposite directions; Dean to the door, and Sam towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Don't forget to call for Cas!" Sam called after his brother. "Why do I always have to make the call," Dean muttered to himself as he reached the stairs.

He heard the iconic sound of wings behind him followed by the deep voice of the angel Castiel, "Hello, Dean."

The Winchester jumped at the sudden entrance of his friend, "Dammit, Cas! How about a warning next time." "I apologize," the angel replied as Dean reached the door. "You're fine, Cas," Dean reassured the angel as he opened the door to reveal the rest of his family just as Sam walked in with Kevin and Charlie in tow.

Dean hugged and greeted the three newcomers in turn and they then followed him down the stairs to the four 'people' waiting below.

"Bobby, you've met Cas already," Dean began, gesturing to the angel, who then nodded, "and this is Kevin and Charlie." He gestured to each of them in turn, Charlie waving at her name while Kevin just shifted his feet slightly.

Jo had seemed to have locked her eyes on Charlie's ring, which resembled a shotgun shell; the bottom half was brass and the top half was a red plastic. The ring had a blonde-colored gem surrounded by what appeared to be a ring of salt.

"Guys, these are Bobby, Ellen, and Jo," Sam finished the introductions, pointing to each respective person as he said their name.

Charlie had caught Jo looking at her ring. She took it off and handed it to the other girl. "You seemed interested in it. Why not take a closer look?" she said with a wink.

Jo blushed slightly and took off her own ring. Bobby and Ellen noticed the exchange, looked at eachother, quickly took the rings before the two girls could react and slotted them together.

They fit perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment was followed by silence, however that didn't last long. The silence was shattered by a shriek of excitement from Ellen.

Charlie and Jo looked up and met eachother' eyes. "So," they both spoke at the same time and burst out laughing. They slid their rings back on their fingers and Jo reached out a hand for Charlie to shake, "I'm Jo Singer."

Charlie responded by pulling the flustered blonde into a bear hug and excitedly saying, "Charlie Bradbury! I already like you!!"

Dean chuckled at the red-head's antics, "Alright, calm down kiddo."

Charlie pulled away from her soulmate and smiled nervously, "Oh, right! Sorry if you don't like hugs."

Jo returned the smile and replied, "I actually really like hugs." Charlie smiled wider and pulled her in for another hug.

"Well. Guess we're gonna need one less bedroom," Dean stated with a teasing smile.

"Oh hell no. These two ain't roomin' together," Bobby replied immediately, voice full of authority.

"Well, I'm not gonna be a bodyguard," Dean said, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I've had writer's block for the past month with my Supernatural fics. I joined the Hamilton fandom so it's been taking over my life lately...  
>  -Cas


	4. Regarding Castiel

Castiel had a ring as well. 

Though no one seemed to be in any hurry to ask him. 

He was happy for the two young girls, after all, they had found the one they were supposed to be with forever, but the whole situation made him feel even more hopeless. 

Castiel had been alone for millennia, hoping he may one day find the match for his ring. These hopes had proved to be futile and left him in a state of despair. 

When he met Dean Winchester, however, he began to hope again. He is simply afraid because Dean never wears his ring. He keeps it hidden and won’t speak of its existence. These actions lead the angel to thinking maybe Dean doesn’t want a soulmate. 

This reason is why Castiel, despite the pain it causes him day after day, doesn’t say a word to Dean about them possibly being soulmates. He puts Dean’s happiness above his own no matter the cost, and if that means that the angel spends the rest of his life alone, then so be it. 

Castiel’s ring was the reason why he began suspecting that Dean was his soulmate. The intricate bronze molding was formed in a simple band with a bright green stone set in the center of an anti-possession symbol. The symbol had two bronze carvings of the notorious Colt on each side.

The angel hoped that some day, Dean might decide to try. That maybe he’d give Castiel a shot. Little did the man know, that day was not as far fetched as he thought it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait on the update! Though this chapter ends on a bit of a cliffhanger, I plan on updating more frequently, so the next part should be up soon. Until then, leave a comment with any criticism or note that you’d like me to see. I read and reply to every comment!  
>  -Cas


	5. Chapter 5

Dean Winchester was as done with his little brother as a human is capable of being.

They were seated at the War Room table, Dean holding a beer with his feet on the table and chair leaned back, Sam was on the edge of his seat, resembling an excited golden retriever puppy.

“Come on, Dean. It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?” Sam pleaded with his brother.

“No. No, it’s not,” Dean replied firmly as he took a swig of the beer clutched in his hand.

“What are you so scared of?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe that he’s my best friend and he’ll find it weird. Or that he’ll realize that I am a perpetual sinner. I'll reveal my rainbow ass, Sammy.”

“Dean. The dude literally defied all of Heaven for you. If that’s not “rainbow”, then I don’t know what is.”

Dean took another long swig of his beer before sighing, “I’m not gonna ask him.”

Sam immediately fist-pumped the air and ran off to find Dean’s ring and make this ship sail.

His first stop was at the Impala. There, he reached into the glove box and found the ring that Dean had stashed there before he’d gone to Hell. He gently pulled it out, checked that the ring was still there, then placed it in his pocket.

Now to find Castiel.

He headed down the hallway towards the Angel’s rarely-used room. He knocked three times on the door with no answer, meaning Cas was elsewhere.

“What’re ya lookin’ for, boy,” a gruff voice sounded from Sam’s right. 

He quickly turned to face Bobby Singer.

“I’m just looking for Cas. I’ve finally gained permission to, as Dean put it, “reveal his rainbow ass”.”

“Finally,” Bobby chuckled slightly before continuing, “the staring was gettin’ awkward.”

Sam nodded in agreement before asking, “So, have you seen him?”

“Last time I saw him, Charlie was tryin’ to teach him and Jo how to play ‘Dungeons and Dragons’ in her room.”

“Thank you, Bobby,” Sam called over his shoulder as he ran in the direction of the red-head’s room.

As he got closer, the younger Winchester heard voices from inside of the room, one of which being the deep, scratchy voice of the confused angel.

“I don’t understand, what is the point of this game’s existence?”

“It’s just fun, Mr. Party-Pooper!” the ecstatic voice of Charlie answered.

This exchange didn’t continue as Sam chose to open the door right at this moment. Charlie sighed and Cas simply looked up. Jo just seemed engrossed in the fact that she was holding hands with the red-haired nerd.

“I need to borrow the angel for a few minutes, girls. Top secret OTP business,” Sam stated in the most official voice he could muster.

Charlie let out an excited squeal as Castiel cocked his head the side in confusion.

Charlie released Jo’s hand to push the angel towards the door, “Go get your boyfriend, Casserole!”

She closed the door as soon as he was out of the room.

“What is it, Sam?” Cas asked as he looked back questioningly at the now closed door.

“Cas, do you have a ring, by any chance?” Sam asked bluntly.

“Yes,” Castiel answered in the same manner.

“Can I see it? For just a second?”

“Of course, Sam. Although I don’t see why.”

Cas pulled a thin, silver chain out of the collar of his white button-down shirt, revealing his bronze ring on the end of it. He carefully unclasped it, slipped the ring off, and handed it to Sam.

“What do you need it for?” Cas asked as the Winchester hurriedly pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it, almost dropping it in the process, and pulled Dean’s ring out carefully, revealing the bright blue stone to Castiel.

“Who’s ring is that?” Cas asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

“I’ll tell you if this works,” Sam replied.

He placed the ring box back in his pocket and slotted the two rings together. They fit.

He immediately ran down the hallway back towards the War Room and his brother, followed by a confused and slightly hopeful angel.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam called ahead of him as he slid not-so-gracefully into the table.

“What the holy Hell has gotten you this excited?” Dean asked, bewildered, as his legs were knocked off the table by his moose-like brother.

“It worked, you dumbass!” 

“What worked?” Dean and the angel behind him asked simultaneously.

As an answer, Sam placed the linked rings down on the table in front of them.

“Holy shit,” Dean muttered quietly before looking up to meet his soulmate’s eyes.

“I am still unaware as to who that ring belongs to,” Cas said, looking directly at Dean for the answer that Sam seemed reluctant to give. 

“Cas. It’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it!  
>  -Cas


	6. The Moment You’ve All Been Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda on a writing kick write now so if anyone has a prompt they’d like me to write or anything, let me know the prompt and the ship and I will gladly write it for you. Enjoy!  
>  -Cas

“Cas. It’s mine.”

The angel’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked between the joined rings and his newly discovered soulmate.

“I’m just gonna.... leave you to it, then,” Sam said awkwardly as he backed out of the room.

“I... I apologize, Dean,” Cas said the words so quietly that Dean almost couldn’t hear him. The angel’s eyes were trained on the floor, his voice lacking it’s usual bluntness.

Dean slowly stood and took the few steps between himself and Castiel, “Cas, what do you mean? For what?”

“I know this isn’t what you would’ve wanted. What you’ve hoped for.”

“Cas,” Dean said the name softly as he lifted the angel’s chin so that their gaze met, though Castiel was darting his eyes around the room, looking at anything but the man in front of him.

Dean continued, “You have nothing to be sorry for. You don’t control any of this. Besides...”

Dean’s voice drifted off slightly at the end of his sentence, as though he didn’t quite know how to continue.

Castiel slowly reacted towards the table and gently picked up his ring. 

“I will just leave, Dean. You can forget that I ever existed. I believe it will be better for you in the long run,” Cas’s words were shaky as a tear rolled down his cheek, betraying his want to stay there with his soulmate.

“Cas, no. That’s not what I meant,” Dean protested, but the angel was already gone; the sound of wings lingering in the air as the soulmate he had left behind sank into the chair behind him.

Dean Winchester buried his face in his hands. He’d screwed it up. Cas was gone and most likely not going to come back.

“Dean? What happened?” 

Sam had reentered the room when he heard the sound of the angel leaving.

“I messed it up, Sammy. I royally fucked up every chance I may have had.”

“What? No. You just need to tell him the truth. Tell him what you really mean. He’ll come back. He always does,” Sam said, trying to reassure his brother by placing his hand lightly on Dean’s shoulder.

“What do you suppose I do, exactly? Just pray to him and be like, ‘You misunderstood me, I actually really like you’ and risk screwing up our friendship even more?”

“Well, taking that risk is better than just letting him walk away completely, isn’t it?” Sam pointed out.

“Fine. I’ll try,” Dean relented, finally pulled his face out of his hands.

The eldest Winchester stood, walked past his brother, and walked to his room.

He carefully closed the door and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Dean folded his hands, closed his eyes, and began to pray.

“Cas, you know I’m no good at chick-flick moments, but you need to understand, I couldn’t have hoped for a better soulmate. You’re my best friend and, if I’m bein’ honest, I hoped one day maybe you’d be something more. I know you don’t think much of yourself, but you’re everything to me, Cas. I love you, I always have, even if I’m not the best at showing it. So please, come back. Don’t leave me, man.”

Dean slowly opened his eyes and let his hands drop to his sides. There was no angel in sight for a moment, before he heard the tell-tale sound of his angel’s wings behind him. 

He spun around to meet the tear-filled blue eyes of Castiel.

“Dean, did you really mean the words in your prayer?” Cas asked, his voice filled with hope, despite his tears.

“Of course I did, Cas. Am I really one to lie?” Dean asked, a hesitant smile lingering on his lips.

“I... don’t know what to say,” the angel said quietly, looking at the floor once again.

Dean closed the distance between them and lifted Castiel’s chin the same way he had just moments before. 

“I do,” Dean closed the small gap between them and their lips met.

Castiel seemed to melt in his arms as his eyes closed and he returned the kiss, smiling slightly in a way neither thought he was capable of.

Dean pulled away just lightly to say, “Sam is gonna flip.”

“As will Charlie,” Cas replied, his voice lacking the sadness it had in the War Room.

“Guess we’ll have to tell them.”

“Now is as well of a time as any,” Cas pulled away further, grabbing his soulmate’s hand when he saw the look of sadness when they were apart.

Dean led the way out of the room to face the fangirl session that awaited them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the long-awaited moment of the great reveal!

As soon as the two left the peace of the bedroom, hands still intertwined, they were met with a screech of excitement.

They turned towards the source of the sound to see Charlie, face red as her hair as she jumped up and down, and Jo standing behind her, smirking.

They heard the loud, lumbering footsteps of Sam sprinting down the hallway. He slid to a stop in front of the squealing girls.

“What happened? What’s going on?” The y’all hunter asked, concern lacing through his voice.

Cas turned red and looked down at his shoes as Dean held up their linked hands proudly.

“Yes! It worked!” Sam shouted as he began to dance around the hallway.

Soon the rest of the bunker’s residence had joined to celebration in the hallway; Castiel’s face getting increasingly redder as more people showed up.

“Goddamn idgits wakin’ me up with their goddamn gay angel bullshit,” Bobby muttered after he’d run on to the scene only to head back to bed after seeing what the commotion was truly about.

“I’m just glad you got your heads out of your asses,” Ellen said happily as she followed her husband to bed.

Once everyone had dispersed to their respective rooms, leaving just Cas and Dean in the hallway, Dean pulled Cas backwards into his room again.

“Do you want to stay here tonight, Cas?” Dean asked his angel quietly, almost shyly.

“I would very much like that.”

And if anyone heard the couple talking late into the night, they didn’t mention it. Nor did they mention it when, on the hunt the next day, Dean told Cas to ride up front, their hands staying intertwined for the entirety of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry that it’s been so long since I last wrote. This fic has slipped my mind completely. I hope to get back on a more regular schedule soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. As always, I appreciate comments and will read and respond to every one. Love you guys!
> 
> -Cas


End file.
